I Want The Life You Think I Have
by Lindseyxloo
Summary: Layla finally gets used to moving around for her parents job. She make friends, but one of her new friends is the Heiress to Lord Voldemort. Plus, Layla thinks Draco is finally out of her life, but God, is she wrong.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_Secrets. That all what Layla's life is about. Secrets about her, secrets about her family, and secrets about who she really is. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets!_

_Layla's secret? Well, she's a witch. Not just a witch, Layla was a natural. Naturals could do just about anything they wanted. They could do anything without trying; everything just came to them 'naturally'. _

_She has lived in about ten different places in her 14 years of life. She moved so much because of her parents. Her parents were also magical, as well as her brother and sister. Layla's parents worked for The Order of the Phoenix. _

_Layla was currently living in San Clemente, California. Her parents were tipped off that the person they were looking for was hiding there and going to a muggle school. The only problem is that this person was one of Layla's best friends; she just didn't know who it was yet._

_The Dark Lord decided that when he was finally defeated by Harry Potter he would need an heir to his dark throne. He had a daughter with Bellatrix Lestrange and her name was Meg. Meg was living with two of Voldemorts deatheaters, because they Ministry of Magic was searching for her. _

_I am Krysten Emmy Agbyani, and this is my desire._

_I am Ronald Bilius Weasly, and this is my choice._

_I am Mai Briegeen Gemma, and this is my loss._

_I am Ginny Elizabeth Molly Weasly, and this is my hope. _

_I am Pepper Arline Robison, and this is my risk. _

_I am Chloe Tessie Hills, and this is my hell._

_I am Blaise Rudolphus Zambini, and this is my surprise. _

_I am Noelle Isadora Cadiz, and this is my party._

_I am Harry James Potter, and this is my heartbreak. _

_I am Jada Phoebe Puccinelli, and this is my confusion._

_I am Aiden Michael Herring, and this is my fight._

_I am Evey Odelia Lestrange Riddle, and this is my Prize. _

_I am Hermione Jane Granger, and this is my end._

_I am Kira Kataline Hibbard, and this is my destiny._

_I am Draco Xavier Malfoy, and this is my love. _

_ I am Meg Bellatrix Lestrange Riddle, and this is my pain. _

_I am Isabelle Scarlett Aurora Zambini, and this is my fear. _

_I am Chance Tayo Snape, and this is my courage._

_I am Layla Lisolette Camellia Herring, and this is my life._


	2. Chapter One

Oh, shit.

All of my fourteen years of life had led up to this.

All the work my parents had done, all the years they had sacrificed, were depending on me.

Why here? And why of all time NOW?!?!

This was supposed to be a fun Christmas party with all my best friends. But of course, something had to happen.

And do you want to know what happened?

I had finally found her.

♥

"Ahhh, ladies, I have arrived!" Layla called as she walked down the stairs into Chloe's huge bedroom.

Every year there was a Christmas party at Chloe's house and this was the first year Layla was going because she just moved here form New York. She was really excited because she was happy she finally had real best friends.

"Yay, Layla's here!" Called Pepper.

"Okay good everyone's here. Now let's dance!" Chloe yelled.

So the nine girls danced until they ached everywhere. So they all sprawled out of the floor in a big pile.

"I'm bored, what should we do?" Kira asked.

"Ah I know. Let's play truth." Noelle said.

This was Layla's least favorite game. She didn't want it to lead to her telling them her biggest secret, but it might help her find out who Meg is…

"Okay I'll go first," Jada said, "Mallia, what's your biggest secret that you have never told anyone?"

"Uhmm, well my parents aren't really my parents." Mallia explained.

Layla gasped, then said "uhmm Mallia, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Mallia answered.

Layla pulled Mallia outside and started pacing.

"Your name isn't Mallia is it?" Layla asked in a whisper.

"How'd you know? Mallia asked back.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you something and if the word means nothing to you then you can just forget this whole conversation, okay?" Layla demanded.

"Uhmm, okay…" Mallia asked cautiously.

"Does the word…mmmm… muggle mean anything to you?"

"Yes." Mallia said.

"You're Meg, aren't you?" Layla shrieked.

Mallia just looked down at her feet.

"Answer me."

"Okay yes I am Meg! And your part of the order looking for me, yes?" Mallia shot back.

"Well, I'm not in the order but my- wait I shouldn't be saying this to you, you are the freaking dark lords daughter! Just go back inside, I need to be alone." Layla said really scared now.

"Gladly, I don't want to be around filth like you!" Mallia hissed and walked away.

Well because Layla was a natural she had telepathy. Her brother, Aiden, was just down the street at his friends' house and she decided to talk to him so he could help her.

_Aiden! I found her! I need your help so we can go to headquarters'._

_Oh God Layla! Don't do anything, I'll be right there! Don't let her get away._

_do you really think I'm going to let the person we spent 5 years looking for get away?!_

_Call Mom and dad and Dumbledore! Tell mom and dad that we will meet them at Headquarters'._

_Okay see you in a minute_

After that Layla had to tell her parents.

_MOM, I FOUND HER! It's Mallia!_

_Oh Layla good job! I will meet you at headquarters and don't forget to call Dumbledore!_

_okay I will_

Finally she had to call Dumbledore.

_Professor!_

_Layla you don't attend my school, there is now reason to call me 'professor_

_sorry, old habit. Anyway, I found her! It's my friend Mallia!_

_oh yes, your parents just arrived and said something of that sort._

_what should I do? Aidens' coming to help right now but I'm at a party right now and I can't just leave in the middle of it with Mallia!_

_Well just bring all your friends with you! I will take care of their parents_

_Oh yes Thank you so much Professor! See you in a few_

Finally Aiden showed up.

"Where is she?" he asked clearly out of breath from running.

"I told her to go back inside. Dumbledore said I should bring all my friends with me, by the way." Layla told her brother.

"All right so, let's go then?" He asked

"Yeah, come on." Layla said, dragging him inside.

"Okay guys uhmm…you need to come with me somewhere." Layla informed her friends.

There was a chorus of 'why', 'where', and 'what's going on'.

"We will explain everything when we get there. Don't worry." Aiden said to everyone.

"Yes, okay everyone get in a circle and hold hands," Layla ordered, "Mallia stand with my brother." She added giving her a glare.

Everyone did as they were told and Layla stood in the middle of them.

"Wait, is this against our religion?" Pepper asked warily. Pepper was a very religious person and her parents were hippies so she didn't really like to do anything that looked like voodoo.

"Ughh, no it does not, just stop and concentrate." Layla yelled, exasperated.

Everyone closed there eyes and just stood there holding hands. Then all of a sudden Layla, who was still in the middle of the circle, snapped her fingers once. After that, it felt like they were spinning in a circle really fast, and then it stopped.

Layla and Aiden stepped out of the circle and waved to everyone.

They were all standing in an old house with about 25 people in its kitchenAT the head of the table, am man with a long beard, known as Albus Dumbledore, stood up and walked toward the group.

"Layla, Aiden. It is a pleasure to see you." Said Dumbledore.

"Hello professor." They both replied.

"You both know you don't have to call me professor, but if you wish," he sighed. He continued walking around us and stopped at Mallia, "well you must be Meg.I am Albus Dumbledore. You know I go back a very long time with you parents. Did you know that?"

"Listen I just want you all to know that I hate my parents and want nothing to do with them, I want to kill them just as much as you do. You have to believe me!" Mallia pleaded to the room.

"It's okay Meg. We are just going to ask you some questions and things. Of course we will have to use Veritaserum. So if I can have Remus, Janet, Casey, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, Kingsley, Snape, and you Minerva." Said Dumbledore. As he said this, all the people he called stood up and walked out into the living room.

A man who stood up walked over to Layla and whispered, "We give you permission to tell your friends about this and if you must you can show them some magic too."

"Oh, I was going to anyway, Remus." Layla said laughing.

"Yes I thought you would." Remus replied.

All of a sudden a girl with long red hair jumped on Layla and shrieked, "I am so proud of you lays!"

Then a boy with black, messy hair and a scar on his forehead, a girl with extremely bushy hair, and another red-headed boy walked over to us.

They all hugged Layla and the two girls hugged Aiden and the boys did that high five hug guy thing to Aiden.

"Yeah Lays, that was so awesome of you. I can believe you found her. No offense of anything but I thought it would be Aiden to find her." Said the red head boy.

"Ron, that was rude. She did a great job. Plus Aiden is too busy with all his girlfriends to be looking for Meg." The girl with bushy hair said.

"Arhh, Herms, lay off him. Yeah but Layla, are you friends with her?" The boy with black hair said.

"Uhmm well she was like my best friend but I wasn't sure who was it so I wasn't getting totally close with any of them but I don't think I'm friends with her now because well of who she is." Layla said.

"Hey Layla, we are right here and we can here everything your saying." Pepper said annoyed.

"Oh, I know you can. But you have no idea what were talking about so it doesn't matter anyway. Oh by the way Gin, how's Luna doing? The last time I talked to her she sounded kinda depressed?" Layla asked the red headed girl.

"When did you last talk to her?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I went and saw her like two weeks ago. I would have come and talked to you guys but I only had like five minutes and I didn't want to get in trouble from Dumbledore." Layla informed.

"Dumbledore doesn't care if you sneak into the school. You do it all the time. How come you're so into following rules now? You sound like Hermione." Aiden scoffed.

They five kids just laughed. They all knew about Layla's knack for using her 'natural abilities' for getting her and her friends in trouble. She never meant to but someone was always there to see that she had done something bad. She was just like Fred and George, but didn't like getting in trouble. Since she could just transport herself anywhere she always snuck over to England to visit her friends and family.

"OhmiGod! I am so sorry guys. I didn't introduce you to my friends." Layla said to the four kids.

"Okay well how bout we go upstairs and tell them all about his." Hermione said.

"Uhhh yeah that would help just a little bit." Chloe said sarcastically.

As the 14 of them walked upstairs the newcomers were looking around the house. They passed by plaques with little heads on them that made the 7 girls shriek and they passes so many portraits that had people moving in them.

Once they got to a bedroom they all walked to different areas of the room and sat down.

"Okay, well," Layla said, "I will introduce you guys now. Krysten, Mai, Pepper, Noelle, Kira, Chloe, Jada. These are my cousins Harry, Ron and Ginny, and my best friend Hermione. Ginny is our age and Harry, Hermione, and Ron are Aidens age."

Ron laughed out loud. "What kind of name is Pepper?"

"My parents were hippies." Pepper mumbled.

The rest just waved to each other and said hi.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry guys, transporting for the first time really wares you out." Layla told the 7 girls that were sprawled out everywhere.

Layla walked over to each of them and put her hands on their heads. As she did this, the girls started to feel more awake and happy.

"Okay so I just put some energy into you so you can be awake when you hear what were going to tell you." Layla said like it was nothing.

"Oh my God!" Noelle screeched, "Are you a witch or something?"

"That's exactly what I am." Layla said smirking.

The girls just looked totally confused.

"Hermione how about you explain everything to them, and when I say everything, I mean everything. Especially about Meg and her parents and the war." Layla said.

"Okay, so first of all do any of you have questions?" Hermione asked. "I bet you do so just raise you hand before you start shooting out questions and interrupting each other."

While Hermione was saying this, Layla and Ginny were having their own conversation.

_Hey Gin, I can't wait to see my friend's faces when Herms explains this._

_yeah it's going to be really funny_

_Do you think since I found her that I'm going to move back here?_

_I bet you are. I mean you only moved because you had to look for her._

_and then I can come back to Hogwarts._

_I hope you can. I missed you, Lays._

_I missed you to but I see you like every other day._

_Yeah but only for like 10 minutes before you have to go again._

_very true my friend, very true._

When Hermione finished telling them this, all 7 hands shot up.

"Okay, uhmm, is it Kira?" Hermione asked, forgetting Kira's name.

"Yeah it is. Uhmm where are we?" Kira asked calmly.

"We are in England." Hermione replied as if it is no big deal.

After she said that, all 7 of them started shooting out questions.


	3. Chapter Two

"Okay, dear. Now remember, we aren't going to hurt you unless we have to. I am going to give you some Veritaserum and I hope you understand how important this is." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah whatever. I don't care what you say. I hate my parents but I also hate you so just hurry up so I can leave." Mallia snapped.

"Oh and where are you going to go?" The old man asked, still composed.

"I don't know, away from all these mudblood lovers." She said with a glare.

"Yes you say you hate your parents, but you act just like them." Mad-eye said.

Mallia just glared at them.

"Okay Mallia. Drink this." Severus said thrusting the potion at her.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at my father's house worshiping him?" She smirked.

"I'm not like that anymore and you know it." He hissed back at her.

"Whatever, just hurry. Please!" she said giving a fake smile.

She drank the potion and winced.

"Okay, do you really hate you parents?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Of course I do!" She said calmly.

"Are you a death eater?" McGonagall asked, eyeing her up and down.

"No, just a pre-death eater." Mallia replied.

"Now I'm curious, what's a pre- death eater?" Lupin asked, generally interested.

"A pre-death eater is something my mother came up with. You get a snake tattooed to the side of your neck. It doesn't burn or anything when ole' Voldie needs you. It's just a symbol. Hey Dumbledore, more than half of Slytherin have them, didja know that?" she taunted.

"No, but thanks you for the information." He replied coolly.

They kept questioning her for another 2 hours.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still explaining everything to the very confused teenage girls.

"Wait; tell me again what Azkaban is?" Mai asked Harry.

During these two hours of demonstrating and explaining Hermione wasn't the only one explaining.

"Azkaban is just the magical prison." Harry answered, smiling at Mai.

"And what are the dementoids?" Jada questioned.

"DemenTORS are just the guards of the prison but are very vicious and suck the soul out of you." Layla replied.

"Wow okay." Krysten said.

It was quiet for a moment until Mallia jumped into the room and said Dumbledore needed them.

Everyone got up and Mallia walked over the group. All of them took a step back except for Harry, he obviously want afraid of her. Mallia just continued walking until she got to Layla. But Layla just walked away from her and out the door.

Mallia ran after her and said, "No wait, Layla! I need to ask you something."

By now everyone was walking down the hallway behind them. Harry, Aiden, Ginny, Herms, and Ron all had their wands out. Layla decided to get hers out to.

She pointed it at Mallia and hissed "if you try to hurt anyone here, I will kill you!"

"Argh, trust me, I wont. I love our group like sisters, just like I love you like a sister. And I wanted to ask if you hated me, but you kinda already answered me by saying you were going to kill me." Mallia said, looking down at her feet.

"I didn't know death eaters could love." Layla whispered and walked away.

Pepper ran up to her and shrieked "you're a death eater?!"

"No, I'm not. She is just assuming it." Mallia said glumly.

Aiden walked up to her with Harry, Hermione, and Ron in tow. Ginny was busy running to catch up with Layla.

"Prove it!" Aiden said.

"What?" Mallia asked.

"Prove to us that you're not a deatheater." Harry said.

She lifted up her sleeves and showed that she didn't have a tattoo on her wrists.

"Just because you don't have a tattoo on your wrist doesn't mean that you aren't a death eater." Hermione hissed.

Ron was zoning out and looking at Kira.

Everyone continued walked and Mallia tried to fall back to talk to her friends.

"Uh-uh, you're staying up here with us." Harry said grabbing the neck of her shirt.

"Why, do you honestly think I am going to kill you or hurt you intentionally? Yeah I might hate you but you're my only hope for killing my father." Mallia said with a vicious glare.

"Whatever, I'm not killing him for you; I'm killing him for me and my family, not for you." Harry said walking away but pulling her by the sleeve of her shirt.

Mallia gave a hopeless look back towards her 'friends' but they just glared and started whispering about her. The 7 girls we really confused about all of this magic stuff but Hermione explained it really well; everyone was surprised that they weren't scared.

Once they got back down into the kitchen, they saw Dumbledore looking at them.

"So girls do you know our secret?" He asked the 7 girls with a twinkle in his eyes.

They all said yes and just continued looking around the room.

"Okay excellent. Aiden, Layla your parents have some great news." He said looking at Layla and Aiden.

As he said this, their parents walked over to them.

"Okay kids, we have decided to move back to England and you will go to Hogwarts again!" Said Janet, Layla and Aidens mother.

"Sweet thanks." Aiden said and then walked over to his friends.

"OhmiGod thanks so much!" Layla gushed, hugging both her parents.

"Your welcome, but go back over to Albus because he has more news for you." Casey, Layla and Aidens dad, said.

Layla walked back over to her friends and Dumbledore. She could tell that they were quite frightened of Dumbledore because they were staring at him in a funny way.

"Hey professor, my dad said something about you having more good news." Layla said eyeing him.

"Yes and I am very happy that you will be returning to Hogwarts. But the news is more for your friends, and you need to help." He said calmly.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Well your friends seem to have something magical in them and I want you to use one of your powers to see if they have the potential to become witches." He said as if he said it everyday.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool, but I don't have a power to find magic in a person. Trust me, if I did, I would have found Meg ages ago." She said glancing at Meg sitting at the table by herself with order members looking at her.

"Oh but you do. Just go up to them and put your hands up to their hands and say out loud 'conceder-me à mágica do achado em sua alma', which is Portuguese for 'grant me to find magic in their soul.'" Dumbledore said.

"Okay, seems easy enough." Layla replied.

Each time Layla did this to them their hands glowed red.

When she finished she asked, "What does it glowing red mean?"

"Well I am very pleased to say that they all have potential to become witches." Dumbledore said happily.

All of them screeched and hugged.

"Professor, how do you know this? There must be a reason; I mean you can't come up with stuff like that." Hermione asked.

"Well people at the ministry have been researching and discovered that anyone can become a wizard or witch if there is a natural to change them. But sometimes it can go very wrong. You have to be safe and don't do anything to advanced yet, or something bad will happen." He answered.

"Woah that is so cool, Lays you are so lucky you're a natural." Hermione whispered in shock.

"Jeez, herms, relax." Ron laughed.

"Ms. Granger, have you brought your school books with you? I see that we will need them for these young ladies to study, if they want to go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated.

"Oh my God, they are going to Hogwarts with us?" Layla asked.

"Well you can't have a witch not knowing what she is doing can you?" he asked chuckling.

Layla started screaming and hugging her friends but stopped suddenly, "guys if your going, you better start studying! We only have three weeks."

They all started dancing around but Layla stopped them "go study, NOW! Herms, can they use you books?"

"Well duh, I'll go get them." Hermione said and started walking out the kitchen.

"Hey lays, I brought mine too. Plus mom made Ron and Harry bring theirs, and Fred and George still have their old ones here too." Ginny said.

"Hey, where are Fred and George anyway?" Aiden asked.

"They're visiting Charlie over break in Romania." Ron said.

"Lucky, I always wanted to go." Aiden replied.

Layla hugged her and squealed "this is going to be a great year. I am so glad to be with you guys again, plus we have 7 new additions."

Ginny managed a week smile and said "yeah I'm excited too."

Layla noticed something was wrong and decided to read Ginny's mind.

_I bet she is going to replace all of us and just be with her new snobby friends. Plus, Luna isn't going to like them, I can tell._

Layla gasped and promised herself that she wasn't going to do that to her family and Hermione and Luna.

"All right lets go. I will be up there in a minute; I just have to ask Dumbledore a quick question." Layla announced to the group.

They all groaned, they knew they were going to spend the next three weeks of their vacation studying (for the newcomers) and teaching (for the 'advanced').

They all started trudging up the stairs, and Layla went up to Albus.

"Professor, what are we going to do about Mallia-I mean Meg?" Layla asked shyly because Mallia was just 5 feet away.

"First of all, call her Mallia because we are going to keep her in hiding, and second, she is going to Hogwarts too, but you are going to have to change her appearance for us." He said.

Layla groaned and muttered an okay.

"Plus, I advise you keep her close to you and watch her at all times." He added.

"Fine, Mallia lets go." Layla called and walked out of the room.

Mallia scurried out of the room to catch up.

When she finally did she asked 'Can we still be friends, I mean we had so much fun together?"

"I guess, I mean I kind of have to, ya know?" Layla answered.

"Thanks, I mean it." Mallia said and gave her a hug.

"One question though," she said pausing outside the bedroom where everyone was, "are you a deatheater?"


	4. Chapter Three

"No, I'm not a death eater, ask your parents to explain it all to you later. I'm tired and don't fell like explaining it again." Mallia answered.

"Okay, thanks." Layla said and pushed open the door.

They walked in a saw books scattered everywhere.

"Hey Lays" Ginny greeted, completely ignoring Mallia.

"Hey, Dumbledore told us that we have to stay close to Mallia and help her through this. He also asked us to call her Mallia because she will be in hiding for a while, because You-Know-Who is looking for her, and its going to be bad." Layla shared.

Everyone said okay but still didn't make an effort to talk to Mallia.

"How about we split into stations," Hermione said, "and Layla, Me, Aiden, Ron, Harry, and Gin will teach you guys."

"Yeah that's a great idea Hermione." Ron said.

"Okay, everyone pick a partner." Aiden said.

"Haha, this is so DA." Ginny laughed.

"I know, it is, okay since there are seven of you-" Harry was cut off.

"Actually, I don't really know much, my parents only taught me dark magic." Mallia shared.

"Figures" Ron muttered.

"Watch it Weasly, I bet I can still do more magic then you." Mallia barked.

Ron just looked at his shoes.

Pepper was partnered with Noelle, Krysten with Mai, Chloe with Kira, but Jada didn't have anyone.

"Okay Mallia since you need practice, go with Jada." Hermione instructed. Mallia listened and walked over to Jada, who just looked at her feet.

"Okay there are four groups of us and six of you, how are we going to do this?" Krysten asked.

"Hmm, how about, Layla and Ron pair up and Harry and Aiden pair up and then me and Gin will be by ourselves?" Hermione suggested.

"Aww, how come I have to be with fireball?" Layla joked pointing at Ron.

"Dammit Lays, stop calling me 'fireball and Mr. Tomato head'" Ron groaned.

"You forgot Carrot Top!" Layla laughed.

Ron just faked glared.

"All right guys me and Carrot will start with Transfig. We'll take Krysten and Mai." Layla shared.

"Who wants to go with Aiden and me?" Harry asked.

Noelle and Pepper jumped up and yelled "US!"

Aiden chuckled, "all right, Harry what do you reckon we teach?"

"Defense against, because that's the only thing me and you are good at." Harry shrugged.

Like Harry, Aiden also wanted to become an auror, He was just like Harry (study wise).

"Okay then I will teach potions and whoever wants to come with me, come over here. And Ginny what do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I will take charms cuz that is my best class. Who's left?" Ginny said looking around the room.

"We are." Said Chloe, dragging Kira behind her.

The all went to different corners of the room and took out books and paper and things.

"Wait, how are we going to do this if we don't have a wand?" Mai asked.

The 'experienced' just laughed.

"Uhmm, guys. I don't think your going to need wands for a while, for now just read and listen to everyone. I guess I will talk to Dumbledore to see when were going to Diagon Alley." Harry explained. He got up and walked to the door.

After Harry left it was quiet and everyone was reading or watching to see how to do the things they were learning.

♥

"Professor, we were all wondering if we were going to go to Diagon Alley, because they need wands and other things for school." Harry asked as he approached his headmaster.

"I was just thinking that, Harry. I was thinking that you could go tomorrow because Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and Mr. and Mrs. Herring said they would be happy to take you all." Dumbledore explained.

"Okay, thanks." Harry said with a big smile and turned to go back upstairs.

"Not so fast." Harry winced at the sound of that voice.

He turned to see Severus Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked.

"I heard that you were teaching Miss Herrings friends magic?" he drawled.

"Yes, sir. We are." He answered.

"And are you teaching them potions?" He asked.

"Yes, every subject." Harry answered, again.

"I certainly hope that you're not teaching that." He sneered.

"No, sir. Hermione is."

"I'm glad. If you want your cousin's friends to go to Hogwarts, then I suggest you spend every hour of the day preparing them. And I hope you tell them that they will be taking extra lessons at night with Professor McGonagall and me." He said as if he were bored with the subject.

"Of course, sir." Harry replied.

Snape nodded at walked away. Harry just shook his head thinking about what an ass Snape was.

Harry started trudging up the stairs, trying to find a way how to tell the girls that they had to do extra lessons with Snape, with McGonagall is fine, but Snape?

He walked into the room and everyone looked up.

"We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Harry announced.

"Yay, I get to see Blaise!" Layla sang.

"How do you know that Blaise is going to be there?" Ginny asked.

"I just asked him like 2 seconds ago." Layla said with a wink.

Everyone laughed.

Then Harry said "Okay girls, when you get to Hogwarts you have to take extra lessons with Snape and McGonagall."

"Ooo, that sucks." Ron said.

"Wait is Snape the long haired, big nosed, scary, molester looking guy?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Aiden answered.

"And I thought school was going to be fun." Kira pouted.

"Are you seriously going for 'fun'?" Mai asked, surprised.

"Well, duh. Why else would I go?" Kira argued back.

"You should go to learn about Magic and different ways of life. Not to have fun!" Mai yelled.

"Wow, Herms, we found your long lost twin." Ron teased.

Everyone laughed except the 8 'newbie's'. They obviously didn't know how Hermione was.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Hermione is just like you. She is the smartest in our year." Aiden explained.

"Then how come you're in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw?" Mai questioned.

"I'm not sure, I guess because I'm loyal and I guess brave." Hermione guessed.

"Oh, I wonder what house I'm going to be in…" Mai said, muttering to herself.

"So what time is it, I am so confused on time now?" Noelle asked.

"Its 12;30." Ron answered.

"Woah already. I'm going to bed." Layla yawned.

"Yeah but were we going to sleep?" Kira asked.

"And what about our parents?" Jada asked.

"Oh the order probably did something about your parents. And about the sleeping arrangements…hmm... how bout me, Mallia, Noelle, and Mai will go in Harry, Ron, and Aidens room. Kira, Krysten and Chloe, you all can go in Fred and George's old room that they used. And then Pepper and Jada can go in Hermione and Ginny's room. Oh and the lot going in Fred and George's room, do not touch anything, It will probably kill you." Layla shared.

"Okay, that's cool. I will show Kira her room." Ron said staring at Kira.

"Okay thanks Ronny." Layla said.

"Let's go then Kira." He said.

"Uh, Ron. You do know there are two other people you have to take up there?" Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"Wha-oh, uhh yeah, lets move then." he said turning the color of crimson.

Everyone said goodnight and moved to their respected rooms.

♥

"Hey Ginny, Hermione, do you have a problem with us being here?" Jada asked the two girls.

"What, no I love that you're here, its going to be so much fun!" Hermione gushed.

"Uhmm, Ginny, what about you?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, uhmm, yeah. It's great. You guys seem like a blast." She mumbled.

"Okay well we better go to bed because us seven have to ask Dumbledore about how we are going to get our stuff from home and our parents." Jada shared.

"Oh here borrow our Pajammas."Hermione said reaching in her drawers and pulled out her clothes and handed them to the girls.

"Thanks so much." Pepper said.

"I better go give some to the rest of them. Layla probably conjured some up but I will go see if the other ones need some, Gin, can they borrow some of yours?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure. Knock yourself out." She said and crawled into bed.

As Hermione left, the girls put on their Pajamas.

Pepper looked over to Ginny and asked "are you sure you're not mad or anything at us because it seems like that?"

"Well I don't know what your definition of mad is in California, but I am not mad at you okay. I am just mad at what you did!" she snapped back.

"Woah, woah, relax. We didn't mean to upset you but is there anything you want to talk about?" Jada asked taken aback.

"Why would I share my problems to some muggles I don't even know!?" she screamed.

"Oh My God, what the hell is wrong with you? I don't know why you are even friends with Layla, because she hates mean people!" Pepper yelled.

"Shut up! I don't know why Layla is even friends with you! She had a perfect life until Mallia had to come and ruin her life and her families' lives!" Ginny yelled

At that exact minute Ron, Aiden, Harry, Layla, Mallia, Mai, and Hermione ran in.

"What the hell is going on?!" Layla yelled.

"I was trying to sleep and these bitches you call friends start interrogating me!" Ginny screamed.

"Shut up! We were asking you if you were okay because you seemed sad!" Jada yelled back.

At that point Ginny got her wand and pointed it at Jada. Then Kira, Chloe, and Krysten ran in.

Harry ran to Ginny and tried to get her wand.

"Move Harry!" She screamed.

Everyone who had a wand now had theirs out.

"Ginny, what that hell are you doing?" Layla yelled.

Then Ginny just dropped to the floor crying. Hermione shooed everyone out except Harry, Ron, Aiden and Layla.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Ron asked walking over to her and picked her up and laid her on her bed.

"I…can't…handle...this...any...more." she said in between sobs.

"You can't handle what anymore?" Aiden asked.

"All of this crap going on. Like Aiden and Layla coming back with their cool California friends and then here we are, their leftovers. Just people they used to like!" she cried.

"Gin, what are you talking about? It's not like that. My friends just found out they could do magic. I just can't leave them alone, and plus we have only been here for 6 hours and there is already a problem." Layla said, exasperated.

"Arhh. Lays, SHUT UP! You don't get it; feeling like everyone is in on the joke but you, like everyone knows each other except you. You have never had to feel that because you are good at everything!" She yelled.

"Argh. Don't even bring that into this, okay? It's not my fault that I am good at everything. You are only jealous of me because I have new friends and you're here stuck in this tiny house for the rest of your life!" Layla screamed back.

"I am not stuck in this house for the rest of my life! I am only here because of Harry! If he could just go and kill him already our lives would be perfect!" Ginny argued.

"Don't bring me into this!" Harry yelled back to Ginny.

"Why not? You are the whole reason why our lives are fucked up! I am losing my best friend to a lot of muggles that can't do anything!" Ginny screeched.

"Ginny don't say that, it is not Harry's fault! He didn't mean for all of this to happen so don't ever blame him." Ron yelled.

"You're only saying that because he is your best friend!" Ginny yelled back.

"Can you all just stop screaming? Please, this is so bloody stupid." Hermione yelled.

"Hermione shut up! We can't just forget about this! Ginny stop being so fucking mental!" Aiden yelled.

"Eeeeek! Shut up Aiden, you think your all that but your not okay, your just as bad as Harry!" Ginny screamed.

At this point, all of them had their wands out. Just at that moment, a very flustered Molly Weasly and Sirius walked in.

"What is going on in here?" Molly yelled looking around at the six kids.

"It's all Ginny's fault." Ron said, glaring at Ginny.

"What did you do Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"She insulted my friends and was about to hex them till we came in and then she started yelling at us and saying how our lives are messed up because of Harry." Layla answered quietly.

"Yes, Dumbledore thought this was going to happen." Molly said.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked.

"Well he said there was going to be problems now with all this going on and if you cant solve it then maybe it isn't a good idea for the girls to go to Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Argh! They have to go; I can't leave them with them knowing all of this." Layla groaned.

"Solve your problems and then it will be fine. And Layla I am surprised at you, I know I heard your voice yelling but usually you control it." Molly said.

"I know, I'm sorry. But where are my mom and dad?" Layla asked.

"They are actually back in California getting your stuff and going to your friend's houses and talking to their parents." Molly shared.

"Okay cool. So uhmm Ginny do you want to work this out? I mean you can't be mad at me for having other friends." Layla asked.

"Layla, it's not that. It's that you are acting like we are just your old friends and you want nothing to do with us. All night you are joking around with them and ignoring us. You act like you don't want to be with us and we aren't cool enough to hang out with you." Ginny said.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't been like that, have I?" Layla asked looking at everyone.

Everyone just looked anywhere but Layla. Until Hermione said. "Well were not mad at you for it but you have kinda been ignoring us. I don't think you meant it but you are just excited that your new friends are coming to school with us."

"Oh man, guys I am so sorry. You should have said something. I guess I was kinda acting like that but I didn't mean it, honest." Layla said.

"Its okay but just don't do it again." Harry said, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay thanks so much. Now all of you get to bed because we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon." Molly said, smiling.

"Thanks Aunt Molly." Layla said and gave her a hug, "I am so glad to be back here."

"Oh it's great to have you here, love. But everyone, go to bed now!" Molly said and walked out the door.

"Goodnight Sirius." Layla sang out.

"Goodnight everyone." He sang back, chuckling.

"Oh my gosh, guys its 1:45! We are going to be so tired tomorrow." Layla exclaimed.

"I know, let's go to bed." Hermione said.

Everyone said goodnight and walked to their rooms. Jada and pepper walked in to Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Ginny we are so sorry." Pepper gushed.

"No, I'm sorry. I was such a bitch to you for no reason. I didn't mean any of it." Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"We so did not mean it." Jada said and walked over and gave her a hug.

Pepper, being left out of the hug, went and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione gladly hugged back.

"So can we be friends?" Pepper asked with a small smile.

"Well duh, we have to. You guys seem like so much fun!" Ginny said laughing.

Everyone laughed and then Jada mentioned something. "Guys there are only two beds in here."

"I'll go ask Layla to put some in here." Hermione said and walked out the door.

As Hermione was walking towards Layla's room she passed by Fred and George's old room and heard Kira, Krysten, and Chloe's muffled voices.

"I know, this is really weird. I am kind of scared of all the magic stuff." Chloe said.

"I'm not scared. I think it is really cool." Kira stated.

"Yeah, I totally agree with Kira, I love it. Plus everyone is really nice. I really like Hermione. She is really nice." Krysten said. This made Hermione smile.

"Yeah she is so nice, I think Aiden likes her." Kira said. Hermione was elated to ear that because she really liked Aiden too

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, Kira switch beds. I like the one Layla made in here better." Chloe ordered.

Hermione was surprised to here Chloe treat her friends like this. But she kept walking to where Layla was. When she got there she walked into the room.

"Hey guys. Lays, we need to extra beds for Jada and Pepper." Hermione shared.

"Oh, sure. I'll be right back guys." Layla said and walked out of the room.

Hermione turned towards Mai, Noelle, and Mallia and asked, "Are you friends with Chloe?"

"She wouldn't be here if she wasn't friends with us." Mallia said.

"Well she doesn't seem very nice." Hermione objected.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Oh never mind." Hermione said dropping the subject.

"Okay I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight everyone." Hermione called out.

Everyone said goodnight and she walked back to her own room, but on her way down the hall, she ran into Layla.

"Got the beds set up?" Herms asked.

"Yeah I did. I made yours and gin's more comfy too." She replied.

"Thanks, but you should keep an eye over Chloe." She warned.

"How come?" Layla asked.

"I will explain tomorrow, goodnight." Hermione said, giving her friend a hug.

"Night herms. Love you." Layla said.

"Love you too. I am really glad your back." Hermione shared.

"I am really glad too." Layla said and walked into her room. When she walked into the room everyone was in bed, pretending to sleep.

"I know you all aren't sleeping." Layla said.

"How would you know that?" Ron said, yawning.

"Well, lets see if I just found out that magic existed I wouldn't be sleeping and I know Harry, Aiden, and Ron are thinking about what herms said about Chloe and devising a plan." Layla said laughing.

"Damn, you got us there." Harry said laughing.

"Okay well I am going to bed because I have to be a happy person tomorrow." Layla said.

"Why are you so excited about going to Diagon Alley?" Aiden asked.

"Uhmm, Blaise is going to be there, why else?" Layla answered back.

"Should have known." Aiden muttered.

"Who is Blaise?" Mai asked.

"One of my bestest friends in the world, you can meet him tomorrow." Layla said.

"I don't understand why you're friends with that git." Ron said.

"Ron, you just don't know him the way I do. And yeah, I know he is best friends with Draco but I don't care." Layla said.

Layla had been best friends with Draco since her first year at Hogwarts and Draco said he wasn't bad like everyone thought he was, he really hated his parents. Layla trusted him but when she came back in her third year he was arrogant and meaner than ever and one day she confronted him about it.

_Layla was just walking back from changing on the train and saw Draco walking ahead of her._

_She called out, "Draco! Wait up"_

_Draco turned and looked at her but continued walking away. _

"_Draco, what the hell? Stop and wait!" she called again._

_He turned to her and said "stay the away from me, Herring."_

_Layla just stood there, surprised. He was her best friend, always confided in her when things went wrong. Even though she was a year younger, they were always together. That year she was placed in Slytherin (her first year was Gryfindor). She didn't have friends (except Blaise) and she hung out with the gryfindors and everyone else. Then sometime in winter she pulled Draco into an empty class room and locked the doors. _

"_Why are you ignoring me?!" Layla demanded._

_Draco looked away._

"_I don't get it; you wrote to me all summer, I visited you. Now you won't even look at me. Are you ashamed of me or something? I know my friends hate you, but I don't. Just tell me what I did!" Layla yelled. _

"_You didn't do anything. If anyone, it was me. My parents found out about us hanging out, and they said if I even look at you one time they would punish me badly. I miss you lays but I can't get killed from this." He said. _

"_I understand." Layla said and walked to her class. _

From that day they haven't talked. They only thing Draco has said to her were rude comments. Layla was positive their friendship was done. When her friends found out about his, they wanted to kill him, but Layla wouldn't let them.

"Lays, you all right?" Aiden asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"What. Oh yeah sorry, just zoning out. Goodnight everyone." She answered.

Everyone said goodnight again and actually went to bed.

Before you knew it, it was 11:30 and everyone was still in bed. Layla got up and walked to see if everyone in the other rooms were asleep. They were.


	5. Memo

Just a memo for the confused

Layla's mother is Lily Potter's sister and Layla's father is Molly Weasleys brother. Layla went to Hogwarts for her first year but had to move for her parent's job in the Order. She came back to Hogwarts for her third year, then left again, only to return in the middle of her fourth.


	6. Chapter Four

Layla went down for breakfast and saw Dumbledore at the table.

"Were you here all night?" Layla asked him.

"Yes, I was. I wanted to stay here in case anything happened with your friends." He answered.

Layla sat down and asked, "Is Mallia coming shopping with us today?"

"No, I will not allow it. The Dark Lord is searching for her and we will keep her here until school starts up again." He said.

"Okay, last night she mentioned something about a girl named Evey? Do you know anything about that?" Layla asked.

"Yes, Evey is her sister. If anything would happen to Mallia, Evey would take her spot as heiress. And considering this case, she already has." He answered.

"Oh that's surprising. I never knew that." She said, right at that moment Mallia and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello professor." Harry said.

"Hello Harry, Morning Mallia." The old man said.

"Good morning." Mallia mumbled.

"Mallia I have some bad news. Your father is looking everywhere for you so you are going to have to stay her today." Dumbledore shared.

"I thought that would happen. Also, I'm sorry about how I was acting to you last night. I was just angry, but I shouldn't have acted that way." Mallia apologized.

"No need to worry, I understand. Well Layla do you think you could change Mallia's appearance right now?" He asked.

"Of course, sir. Okay, Mallia what do you want to look like?" Layla asked.

"Uhmm, not to be rude. But have you ever done this before?" Mallia asked cautiously.

Harry cracked up and Dumbledore chuckled. Layla just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you guys laughing?" She questioned.

"Do you seriously think that I would never change my appearance if I could? Please, I do it everyday." Layla said.

"Yeah when she went to Hogwarts, she would change her hair color and stuff everyday and we didn't know who she was." Harry laughed.

"Oh okay good. Well I want kinds of like reddish brown hair, higher cheekbones, redder lips, blue eyes, no freckles, and lighter skin." She offered.

"No problem." Layla pictured this in her mind and held her palm to Mallia's forehead.

Mallia stated to move around and suddenly, she looked just as she described.

Dumbledore conjured up a mirror and handed it to her. Mallia gasped when she saw herself.

"OhmiGod! I look beautiful. Thank you so much." Mallia ran over and gave Layla a hug.

"You look great." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Mallia glowed.

"Wow, Mallia. I can't even recognize you." Layla complemented.

"Well, that is the point." Mallia giggled.

"Professor, is this going to work?" Layla asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, it will. By the way, you look very pretty Mallia." He said.

"Hey Lays, she kinda looks like you from that one time in third year." Harry said.

"Oh yeah she does." Layla said observing Mallia.

Then Ron, Hermione, Jada, Ginny, Kira, Pepper, Aiden, Chloe, Krysten, Mai, and Noelle walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Layla called out.

Everyone grunted their responses.

"Who wants breakfast?" Layla called out again as everyone sat at the table.

Everyone said they did so Layla walked over to the cooking part of the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Layla." Mallia said getting up.

"Woah, who are you?" Ron asked

"Uhmm, Ron it's me, Mallia." She said, giving him a look that said 'are you on crack.'

"Oh, wow. Layla was this your work?" Ron asked.

"Of course it was fireball." Layla answered.

Ron ignored that last comment. Mrs. Weasly came bustling in with Mrs. Herring. They were arguing.

"Molly, you have to let them have space, they don't like when you are watching everything they do." Layla's mom said.

"Well I have to know what they are doing all the time, I mean look at Fred and George!" Molly argued back.

"That's only the twins. Ginny and Ron are great. So don't intrude in their life!" Mrs. H

argued back.

"Thanks Aunt Janet." Ron said gleefully.

"Oh be quiet Ron." Molly said, hitting him on the head.

Molly and Janet walked out of the room still arguing.

"What was that about?" Aiden asked.

"Oh your mom is trying to get my mom to loosen up; she says she is too up tight." Ron said.

"Woah, California worked wonders for her." Ginny said laughing.

Everyone laughed and then Dumbledore said, "Layla will you be able to transport everyone to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you know what time we are leaving?" Layla asked.

"In about a half and hour, so you better eat and then leave." He answered with a smile and walked out the room.

"Eeek! Only a half an hour to get ready?" Chloe squealed.

"Jeez Chloe relax. Breakfast is done; we have time to get ready." Mallia said rolling her eyes.

"Layla why did you cook when you can make it in like a minute with your power?" Noelle asked.

"Layla really likes to cook when she's excited." Ginny answered.

"Why are you excited?" Pepper asked.

"Pep, do I have to say it again? I…am…excited…to…see…Blaise…" Layla answered slowly.

"Haven't you been visiting him, like you have been doing with us?" Hermione asked.

"No because he shares a room with Draco so I just talk to him telepathically." She sighed.

"Who is this Draco guy?" Kira asked.

"A bloody ferret-git-jerk-heartbreaker-deatheater." Ron answered.

"Ron, he isn't a deatheater. He is a pre-deatheater. DO you know what that is?" Mallia said.

"Yeah I just found out. Thanks." Ron said.

"Whatever, here everyone. Eat it and you better like it." Layla said giving everyone their plates of food.

"Thanks Layla, it's great." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah Layla it is great." Noelle said also through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah I knew you two would like it." Layla chuckled.

As they finished eating they went up stairs to get dressed.

"Guys, what color should my hair be today?" Layla asked.

"Let me see it like jet black." Krysten said.

Layla closed her eyes and her hair instantly changed jet black.

"Ooo, that looks awesome. Keep it." Kira said.

"Okay, guys I would change yours but Dumbledore doesn't let me unless he gives me permission. Ginny, herms, want me to change yours though?" Layla asked.

"Layla you know I would never do it in front of my mother." Ginny said.

"Not my color but could you do light curls?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Layla said and walked over to her. When she finished she said "gorgeous. Aiden is going to love it."

When she said this, Hermione blushed.

"Wait, you like my brother? I know he loves you but why didn't you tell me?!" Layla screamed.

"I was going to tell you today. But Layla you better not say anything to him! " Hermione whispered.

"Okay, I won't. Anyway let's go." Layla said and they walked down stairs.

As they walked into the kitchen, only to two moms where in there.

"Mom, where is dad and Uncle Arthur?" Layla asked.

"They had to work today at the ministry. So me and Molly with be the only ones coming, well of course some other order members with be there too." Janet said.

"Okay, well can we go? We're ready." Layla asked.

"Of course and you can transport us there right?" Molly asked.

"Uh huh, where are the boys?" Layla asked.

"We're right here." Harry answered walking into the kitchen with the rest of the boys.

"Okay then lets go. Everyone circle up and hold hands." Layla's mom instructed.

Everyone circled up and concentrated by closing their eyes. Layla stood in the middle counted to three and snapped her fingers. Once again, there was the sensation of spinning really fast. It stopped and everyone broke apart. They landed in a garden square with a fountain and benches.

"I think I am going to throw up." Pepper said and plopped on a bench.

Layla walked to her and put her hands on her head. Instantly, Pepper was feeling

better.

"Thanks Lays." She said.

"Okay mom, where do we have to go first?" Layla asked her mom.

"Let's go get wands." Janet suggested.

"Okay then. Let's go kids." Molly agreed.

As they were walking to Olivanders, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aiden, Ginny, and Layla saw Dean and Seamus who were here just to hang out. The six ran over to them.

To get their attention, Layla shrieked, "Ahh! Seamus, Dean!"

They turned and yelled "AHHH!" They both ran over to Layla and jumped on her.

"Woah, down boys." Layla joked.

"I have never in my five years of knowing you see you act that gay!" Aiden laughed.

The two boys turned slowly and grinned at Aiden.

"You are not jumping on me!" Aiden said, slowly backing away.

Dean and Seamus just kept walking towards him, grinning evilly. They ran to him and tackled him to the ground.

They started wrestling, in a fun manor, of course. Everyone started cracking up.

They eventually stopped and did that guy high five slap hug thing and Seamus said, "Damn Aiden, I think you gave me a bruised rib."

"It's not my fault. You were the ones that tackled me." Aiden retorted.

"That's true, Seam. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well we decided to move back here because we found Meg." Layla explained. The two boys knew about Meg because both of their parents are in the order.

"Yeah my mum said something about that. She also said something about new crazy girls?" Seamus said.

"Haha, yeah we are going back to Hoggies and Layla's friends can do magic or something so then Dumbledore decided to let them come to Hogwarts with us." Harry said.

"That's cool. Is that them?" Dean asked pointing to the 7 girls, Mrs. Weasly, and Mrs. Herring, who just walked out of the wand shop.

"Oh yeah, that's them." Ron answered staring at Kira, who was looking at her wand, fascinated.

"The one with the long light brown hair is pretty hot!" Seamus said.

"No, man the one with the long dark curly hair is hotter." Dean argued.

"Guys that's Chloe and Jada." Ginny explained.

"And they're going to Hogwarts? This year is going to be wicked." Dean exclaimed.

"Shut up. Anyway have you seen Zabini anywhere?" Layla asked.

"Yeah he was walking around with Malfoy and their cronies." Seamus said.

"Malfoys here! Awesome." Layla said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we gotta go," Harry said glancing back at the others, "we'll see you in three weeks."

"Later." They said.

The three girls went and hugged them and the three boys did the high five slap hug thing.

They walked back to the others and Layla's mom said, "if you are going to keep running off like that then we will go get the books you need, here is some money and you can go get some ice cream for everyone all right?"

"Yes, mum. Thank you." Layla called as they walked away.

"Sweet this is awesome. We just get to hang out for like three hours." Ron said.

"Yeah it is. Let's get some ice cream." Aiden said, leading them to the ice cream shop.

They walked to the shop and got a table. Layla was wondering when Blaise was coming. Kira was thinking that Ron was really cute. Hermione was flirting with Aiden, Aiden was flirting with Hermione. Krysten, Chloe, Ron, Mai, Pepper, Harry, Noelle, Jada, and Ginny were all joking around.

"Oi! Layla!" At the sound of that, all thirteen heads turned towards the voice. It was Blaise Zabini.

Layla was about to jump up and hug him, but had a better idea.

_Okay guys, here's the plan. He doesn't know which one of us is me because I changed my appearance. Make him guess which one of us is me. Okay? _Layla told them telepathically.

They nodded in reply as he walked up.

"Hey Blaise." Ginny said casually.

"Hey guys, uhmm. Where's Layla? She said she would be here." He asked observing the group.

"Oh, she wants you to guess which one of them she is." Hermione shared.

"Are you kidding? Okay fine." He said as he looked over the 7 girls.

okay guys, don't show him any emotion, or he will know Layla instructed in her mind.

They didn't do anything so she knew they understood.

"She would never buy mint chip." He said pointing at Mai.

"Hey, I'm Mai." Mai smiled.

"Hey Mai. Okay I also know she would never get vanilla or chocolate." He said pointing at Chloe and Noelle.

"Hi, I'm Chloe and this is Noelle. And your really hott." Chloe said.

"Wow, you're bold. Okay I know for a fact Layla would never have one of those celly phones or whatever." He said pointing at Krysten and Jada.

"Hello, I'm Jada and this is Krysten." Jada introduced.

"Hello. Ha, she would never wear a shirt with a hippie sign on it." Blaise laughed at Pepper.

"Shut up, I happen to like it." Pepper said.

"Whatever, your deal. Okay so I know that Layla does not like to be short, so…" he said pointing at Kira, then slowly walked to Layla.

He walked to her and Layla jumped on him. Blaise hugged her and said, "I am so glad that your back!"

"I am really glad to be back too! I didn't know you knew me that well. " Layla shared.

"Of course I know you that well." Blaise said into her hair, still hugging.

"Are you sure you are just friends?" Pepper asked.

Layla turned and glared "Well duh."

"You don't act like it." Noelle snorted.

"Hey Mai. Wanna go for a walk with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'll see you guys later." Mai said and walked away with Harry.

Ron walked up to Kira and asked, "Kira, d-d-do you…uhmm... do yo-you?"

"Wanna go shopping with me Ron?" Kira asked grinning.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered in reply.

As they walked of Hermione and Aiden just looked at each other and walked off together.

"Well girls, it's just us, Wanna go find Seamus and Dean or something?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah let's get out here. We should let Layla have her alone time." Pepper teased. Layla just mock-glared and Blaise cracked up.

"I'll stay here with you Layla." Krysten suggested.

"Yeah sure." Layla replied.

"Heyyy!" Krysten said, bumping Blaise's hip.

"How you doin?" He asked back smirking.

Layla punched him in the arm and said, "Stop before I puke. I know how you are with girls Blaise and don't you dare hurt my friends!"

"What?! I didn't do anything." Blaise objected.

"Whatever, is it just me or has Draco been glaring at me the whole time?" Layla asked glancing behind Blaise.

"He probably has. He has been complaining about seeing you all day. He is so confusing." Blaise shared.

"Did you two used to date or something?" Krysten asked referring to Layla and Draco.

"No, we used to be best friends." Layla shared.

"Oh, who are the two jumbos and the pug face?" Krysten asked again.

"Those are my friends Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy." Blaise said.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway let's go walk around?" Krysten suggested.

"Okay let's go." Layla said hooking arms with Blaise and Krysten.

Layla noticed that Draco and the other three were still following them and finally said "Blasiey, could you tell them to stop stalking us, it is really annoying?

"Yeah sure, anything for you, princess." He said sarcastically.

He walked over to them Layla said to Krysten, "you like him don't you?"

"Yeah, he is really hot! I mean tall, dark, and handsome. I can't resist." Krysten giggled.

Layla just laughed. As they watched Blaise talk to them they saw wild hand gestures and loud voices. Blaise walked back.

"He said he can go where ever he wants. Also he said you look hott in that outfit and hair color."

Layla turned and walked over to Draco with Krysten and Blaise following her.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?! I just want to spend one day with my best friend and you have to stalk us around. What's up with that?" Layla screamed.

Draco smirked and said, "Wow, I am hurt. I thought you would be happy to see me. I mean it has been a whole year. Don't you miss me?"

"Draco stop." Blaise said quietly.

No, Blaise I can handle this Layla told him in her mind.

"Look, just leave us alone all right. Just one day, one day is all I want to be away from you." Layla said.

"I can go wherever I want. I am not stalking you, all right? I am just hanging out with my friends" He shot back.

"No, you are following us around to piss me off. And I admit it worked. Just get the hell away from us." Layla yelled.

"No. I am going to go where I want. Don't make this into a big problem or you might end up getting hurt." He sneered.

"Ahaha. Me? Get hurt? I can kick you ass any day!" Layla smiled.

Draco got out his wand. So did his cronies. Blaise and Krysten got theirs out too.

"Krysten put that away. You are going to poke your eye with it." Layla said. Krysten did.

"Oh, wait so you're not going to fight now?" Draco asked, cocking his head.

"In case you forgot, I can do wandless magic." Layla whispered.

"Oh yeah, I did forget. But I'm not scared." He smirked.

"You know what I don't need this. I know I am the better person." Layla said walking away.

Draco glared and walked away, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy following him.

"Argh! I can't stand him!" Layla said to Blaise.

"I understand, just ignore it." Blaise advised.

"Layla, you used to be friends with _him_?" Krysten asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why though." Layla said.

As they were walking, Layla saw a girl in a blue sundress, a red head band, and white sunglasses walking towards them, smiling.

"Oh yeah, Lays. I forgot to tell you. I have a sister." Blaise said.

"What? Are you serious?" Layla asked, clearly surprised.

"Uhm, my family adopted her like a week ago and she's your age. She's also going to Hogwarts." He shared.

"Oh wow, and would that happen to be her?" Layla asked pointing to the blue sundress girl.

"How'd you know? Oh your read her mind, didn't you?" Blaise asked, knowingly.

Layla just grinned. And as the girl walked closer Layla could tell she was excited to meet her and Krysten.

When she got to them she said, "Blaise, we have to go now."

"Okay. Isabelle, this is Layla and Krysten. Layla's been my best friends for like 4 years and I just met Krysten like an hour ago." Blaise said, gesturing to each of them as he introduced each other.

"Oh, I am so happy to finally meet you, Layla. It's nice to meet you too, Krysten." She said.

"Nice to meet you too. So, you're going to Hoggies too?" Layla asked.

"Hoggies? Oh you mean Hogwarts. Yes I will be transferring in this next part of the year." Isabelle shared.

"Oh that's awesome. Layla is coming back again and me and all of our friends are coming. We never new there was such thing as magic until last night!" Krysten gushed.

"Wow, do you expect to learn in three weeks?" Blaise asked amazed.

"No, we have to take extra lessons at night when we get there." Krysten complained.

"Oh well, if you ever need help, I can tutor you." Blaise said grinning.

"Eww. Blaise, you just met her, please save that for later, maybe when I'm not around." Layla said, scrunching up her nose.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He laughed. "Anyway, Isabelle, we should go. I'm so happy you're back, Lays." He gave Layla a hug.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you Krysten." He added, kissing her on the cheek.

"What is it with British people and kissing each other on the cheek?" Krysten asked, giggling.

"Bye Blaise, I'll talk to you tonight." Layla said and kissed Blaise on the cheek.

As Blaise and Isabelle waved and walked away, Layla sighed and gave Krysten a funny look.

"What?" Krysten asked.

"Why do you have to flirt with Blaise?"

"He's hot, I can't help it. Come on lets go find everyone."

"Fine but I don't want you telling Harry, Aiden, Hermione, and Ron about you liking Blaise." Layla said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Krysten replied.

"Ooo, there they are." Layla said, pointing to Harry and Mai.

"Mai is so falling for your cousin, Lays." Krysten said.

"Eww, what is up with you two falling for my friends?" Layla said.

"Oh and Kira told me Ron is really sweet and cute." She stated again.

"Ha. Fireball and Kira? That's funny; I wouldn't think they would get along." Layla said.

"Hey guys, Blaise just left, so we decided to come look for you all." Krysten shared to Mai and Harry.

"Oh cool. I saw you talking with some girl in a blue dress. Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. Blaise's family adopted her like a week ago. She's my age and is going to Hogwarts now, too." Layla confirmed.

"Jeez, there are going to be a lot of transfers this year." Ron said, walking up behind the four with Kira.

"Haha, true. It feels so weird, though. I mean like all this magic stuff. I admit, it is so cool and fun. But I don't know. It's really freaky." Mai commented.

"Ha, yeah I know the feeling." Harry said.

Just then Ginny and the other girls walked up to them. Following them was Aiden and Hermione.

"Hey guys, we just ran into Mom and she said to meet them back by the fountain so we could leave." Aiden said.

"Okay, let's go. Hey Aiden, Herms, did you see the girl in the blue dress?" Harry asked as they started walking.

"Oh yeah the one with the red headband?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's Blaise's new adopted sister, who is my age and he name is Isabelle." Layla butted in.

"Woah, there are going to be so many new kids this year." Aiden said.

"I know, that's what I said." Ron commented.

They got to the fountain and saw the two mothers waiting for them. They waved and walked up to them.

"Did you all have fun?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, guess what mom. Blaise's got a new sister." Layla shared.

"Oh yes, I talked to their mother today. She was very excited about it too." She replied.

"Okay shall we go then?" Layla asked.

"Okay everyone, you know what to do." Janet said.

Every one held hands once again, and Layla noticed that Aiden and Hermione stood next to each other, Mai and Harry, and Kira and Ron also. Layla laughed to herself and snapped her finger. Then they landed in the kitchen.

"Oh god, I really hate that." Pepper said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Layla commented.

Then Mallia walked in with Sirius.

"Hey guys, how was it?" she asked.

"It was fun. I wish you could have come." Jada replied.

"What did you do here? Were you bored?" Chloe asked.

"No, Sirius was teaching my some spells." Mallia replied.

"Oh that's cool. Do you guys want to go try out your new wands?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I am excited." Kira said.

"Sure." Chloe said.

"Okay." Mai said.

"Let's go." Krysten said.

"I'm scared to." Pepper said.

"Shut up Pepper." Jada said.

"Can we get some grub first?" Noelle asked.

"Do you only think about food? Let's just go." Layla said.

"Noelle, Noelle, Noelle. I think we are going to get along just fine." Ron said putting his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the kitchen.

Everyone was about to follow but then Jada stopped them, "wait, Mrs. Herring, what about our parents?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. Well you know we went to see them last night, and they were quite shocked. We explained everything and surprisingly they understood. They all said that they noticed something different about you since you became friends with Layla. They understand and sent their clothes with us and will write to you as soon as possible." Janet said.

"Oh wow. Okay thanks." Jada said and gave her a hug.

After that everyone in turn gave Janet and Molly a hug then walked up the stairs, laughing and joking around.

When they got to the bedroom that they were practicing in, Hermione said. "Okay, how about we do the same groups as last night because you all have wands now."

"Yeah that's cool. " Harry said and walked to his corner.

Everyone started working and reading until they heard a big BANG! They turned towards Krysten who just blew up the button she was trying to transfigure into a zipper.

"Argh! Krysten, I told you not to do anything yet and read the book. You're going to kill yourself doing that!" Layla shouted, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, but the book said to try to do that. Sorry for the interruption everyone." Krysten said, cracking up.

Just then the door slammed open and in walked Snape.

"I was sent up here to see if you needed help with anything." He sighed.

"Oh uhmm, well…" Ron stuttered.

"He is saying yes, we do need help." Aiden said.

"Well I guess I can help with anything."

"Can you help with transfiguration sir?" Layla asked.

When she said that, Ron elbowed her and whispered franticly, "why the hell did you do that? Are you mental?"

"Ron, we need help, and you know it!" Layla whispered back.

"Fine, but we are not doing this again." He whispered back.

"Maybe. But I mean, come one, we do need the help." Layla said. Then Snape came and sat down.

Everyone got back to working until a few minutes later they heard something they thought was never possible.

"Great job. You are going to be great!" Snape said and gave Mai and high five.

Everyone gasped. Snape looked around at everyone and then realized that he had just shown his 'nice side.'

"Oh, I uhmm. See I...was. Uhh." Snape stuttered

"Its okay, Professor. I perfectly understand." Layla sang.

"Understand what?" He asked, getting back his composure.

"Well, you were excited that if they learn more now, then you will have to spend less time with them when we get back to school." Layla chirped.

"No, that's not it." He said and got up.

"What is it then, sir?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, its nothing." He said and walked out of the room.

"Well, that was weird." Ginny commented.

"I have never seen him act like that." Harry said.

"Wow." Aiden said.


End file.
